Sapphire and Emerald
by Lyssa88
Summary: Korrasami Tsunami Baby! I fell in love with ship, i totally adore it! Korra/Asami So here are some one shots for you guys to enjoy! Rating may change.
1. Painful Nights

**KORRASAMI TUSNAMI BABY! I absolutely adore this ship! After I wanted them to be friends, I found out about the ship, and I was like EEWWWW! But then I totally fell in love. This ship has also made me more tolarent of other weird or random ships, like Amorra. I don't ship it, but I don't hate it like at first. And the same with Tahnorra. But enjoy this little short to kick things off ;)**

Korra sat straight up in bed with a gasp. She clutched her bed sheets and closed her eyes tight, telling herself it was just a dream. Well these dreams hand been becoming more realistic, and more frightening.

Korra tried to calm herself. Her heart was exploding in her heaving chest. She hung her head and took a breath, then realized she was sweating when a drop fell from her nose.

Korra tried swallowing but her throat was dry, she needed some water. She opened her eyes and got out of bed, her body was shaking from fear and adrenaline. Korra opened her door and walked down the hall to the kitchen. Though when she got there she burst into tears. Korra leaned her back up against the wall and buried her face in her hands.

What was she going to do? Her friends were risking their lives to help her, and Amon was getting more powerful by the second. Korra couldn't help but going into another fit of tears.

"Korra?" A gentle feminine voice asked. Though Korra did not look up.

Korra felt a body sit next to her and wrap an arm around her involuntarily shrugging shoulders, and she knew the gentle hand belonged to Asami.

"Korra what's wrong?" Asami asked soothingly.

Korra looked up at her. Asami looked at her sapphire eyes, they were bloodshot but still beautiful. When Korra didn't say anything she pulled her into a hug. Something about it seemed to calm her down.

"You can tell me, Korra." Asami said quietly, "what is it?" She asked holding her tighter.

"I- I..." Korra couldn't talk and she began to cry again.

Asami didn't have to ask to know what was troubling her, Korra had been having nightmares. She could hear her yelling in her sleep, and she was always worried. Korra was stressed out, and by a lot. Asami began to rock her ever so slightly side to side.

"You will never be alone." Asami said closing her eyes, "I will always be here for you." She said quietly.

Asami felt an awful pit grow in her stomach. She tried pushing it away but it was to painful. Randomly for the past week or two, Asami had been getting these mysterious stomach aches. They would keep her up all night, she couldn't eat, she couldn't think. Asami could not figure out why they were happing. Though she pushed her thoughts aside as Korra pulled away from her.

"I had another nightmare." Korra said, finally calming down. "It was so real..." Korra said looking at Asami, looking deep into her eyes. Asami put a comforting hand on the Avatar's shoulder, ignoring the worsening pain in her abdomen.

"I came out here to get a drink... and I just broke down." Korra said, a few more tears rolling down her cheeks. Asami could not help but to wipe them away with the back of her finger.

"Let me get you some water, it may help calm you down." Asami said getting up, her hand trailing behind her on Korra's shoulder, maybe a bit to long.

Asami walked over to the cabinets and took out a glass, it gave her grief when Korra was down like this. Asami cringed slightly as her stomach worsened. Though for some reason tonight, she was finding herself being more upset than usual. Asami placed the glass under the now streaming faucet water, and her hand began to shake.

Asami swallowed, how could she be so stupid? Every time she had stomach pains, it was with Korra. Every time they were worse, Korra was upset. Every time she would lay awake at night, Korra would always be in the back of her mind.

Asami now knew why it hurt so much when Korra ignored her, when she payed more attention to Mako than her. Asami had fallen, and fallen hard.

She looked at the overflowing cup in her shaking hand, and dropped it into the sink, letting it shatter.

Korra stood up at the sudden noise, and looked at Asami, who had both hands on the edge of the sink, her head hanging low.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked, forgetting her own worries for the moment.

Asami closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. She shook her head yes, but her heart was screaming no. "I'm fine." She said weakly and with a sniffle, dabbing the tears in her eyes away.

"I'm sorry I have to go back to my room." Asami said walking past Korra, her head low as she walked quickly to the hallway.

Korra watched her walk away, there was definitely something off. "Are you okay?" She asked for the second time, begin as gentle as possible.

Asami stopped and held herself up by a hand on the wall closest to her.

I'm fine, is what her head thought.

"I love you." Is what she whispered.

Asami hadn't realized she said it until it was to late. She lowered her head and squeezed her eyes shut as tears fell freely. Though she didn't know why she was crying. Maybe from the lightness of her chest, or maybe the fact that those words alone, made her feel vonarable to rejection and pain.

But she felt a finger slide every so lightly across her cheek and wipe away her tears.

"Really?" Korra whispered, her eyes dancing around, looking for some sort of read on Asami's face.

Asami shook her head yes and looked at Korra. "I love you too." Korra whispered and kissed her softly on her lips. Korra could feel Asami shaking as she got closer to her. Korra pulled her in for another hug, and Asami smiled in relief, breathing out the air she'd been holding in. She also realized her stomach ache was gone.

Korra hugged her tightly, and kissed her temple. Asami didn't feel afraid any more, and nether did Korra.

**So tell me what you guys think :) I will not post new chapters (which i have ready) until i get five reviews.  
**


	2. Temptations

**Thank for the review guys! I don't want to sound mean but I just really want feed back on my stories to see what you guys like. I mean I was laughing in my car when I got these reviews, they all made my day/night and they made me smile. So here is the next one shot, Temptations. I think I like my first one the best out of all the ones I have currently, but oh well. Let me know if you guys like this one better or worse, or even the same. Enjoy!**

Korra walked down one of the many halls in the air temple. She was bored and there was definitely nothing to do, so she decided she would find the Krew and just chill. Though she couldn't seem to find anyone.

8-8-8-8-8

Asami turned on the bath faucet, the water came out normally, then suddenly shot out at such a force, the front of Asami's shirt was soaked.

"Aaaah!" Asami said in frustration, slamming the faucet off. She sighed and figured she wasn't going to wear the clothes for long, and tried the faucet again. This time it came out fine, but she couldn't get it to heat up. So she waited with her sleeve pulled up, and a wrist under the water. Though after about five minutes nothing changed. Asami sighed in anger and shut the water off. She walked out of the door, maybe Pema could help her with that stupid thing.

"Oh hey Asami," Korra said from behind her.

Asami turned around and smiled in relief, "Can you help me with this stupid bath faucet?"

Korra looked at Asami's soaked shirt, "Let me see what I can do."

The girls walked into the bathroom, and Korra went straight for the shower. "This little thing can be so touchy sometimes." She mumbled working the 'Hot' and 'Cold' as well as the water pressure.

Asami sighed and leaned up against the wall and watched Korra work. Asami cocked her jaw and looked away. She looked back and bit her bottom lip, she looked down then at the door.

Korra sighed in relief, she had finally gotten the faucet to stop shooting out like a geyser, and the temperature wasn't bad either. She sighed again and stood up, her ribs hurt from leaning over the tub, and her knees ached from the hard tile ground. Korra turned around to see Asami leaning her back against the once open door, her head tilted down, arms crossed, and a foot on the door.

"I think I got it to stay normal..." Korra said at length, eying Asami.

Asami looked up, "Do you believe in fate, Korra?" she asked letting her arms dangle at her sides, her elbows barely touching the door.

"I don't really know..." Korra said raising an eyebrow, Korra felt her pulse raise, but she didn't know why.

"Do you think we could have met if I haven't dated Mako?" Asami asked, using her foot, to push her away from the door. She walked over towards Korra slowly, though it looked very weird. Korra made a mental note that the door was locked behind Asami.

"Where exactly are you going with this?" Korra asked, and she realized that the small room had gotten steamy, and the mirror was fogged up. She now realized that it was very humid because the room was so small.

Asami got a little closer to Korra, and Korra could definitely feel that her heart rate was above normal.

"Tell me Korra," Asami said "What do you actually think of me?" she asked.

Korra swallowed, and now she knew why her heart was beating so heavily. She had been trying to fight it ever sense they had became friends. Something that she had pushed to the back of her mind, something that she told herself lies about, that it wasn't true, was now being shoved down her throat. It was like a rock had been lodged into her neck, she tried swallowing but it was still there, and the humidity didn't help her breathing. Korra swallowed again and she could feel her pulse in her neck, she had a rush of adrenaline, and her stomach turned over.

Korra blushed when she looked up again, were those feelings really true? Did her subconscious actually know deep down somewhere she had feelings for her only girl friend?

Korra blushed harder and looked to the side, "I..."

Suddenly Asami's lips where crashing down onto hers, she didn't even have time to tell her that she possibly could like her in a 'more than friends' type of way. Korra wasn't entirely shocked either though. She had seen the kiss coming from the corner of her eye, and she secretly wanted it to happen. Something in her wanted her to pull away, maybe it was the side of her brain that still had feelings for Mako. Though the other part of her was more willed and needed to be obeyed. Korra closed her eyes and leaned in.

Asami pulled back a little, she blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean... er I didn't want- I wasn't planning on that happening." She said blushing a little more as she looked down.

Though now it was Korra's turn to suddenly lunge forward and kiss her friend. Both of them blushing now, Korra put a gentle hand on the side of Asami's face. "I meant to do that..." Korra said quietly, and the both of them giggled.

Korra took another breath to say something, but there was a knock at the door. Fright and embarrassment replaced happiness, as they both realized the awkwardness in explaining what they were both doing in there, with the door locked.

Asami put a finger to her lips to tell Korra not to talk. "Occupied!" She shouted.

"Asami I gotta pee!" Bolin said from outside the door.

"Go in the other bathroom!" Asami shouted.

"Mako's doing his hair and he won't let me in, pleeeeease!" He said over pronouncing the word please.

"No!"

"Oh come on! Its not like the shower curtain is see through! I think I'm going to pee my pants!"

"What do we do!" Korra mouthed waving her hands around.

"Okay, I have a plan!" Asami said almost to quietly, and putting her hands on Korra's shoulders.

"Okay Bolin, I have to unlock the door so don't come in until I say!" Asami shouted.

"Okay! Yes! I love you!" Bolin shouted in relief.

8-8-8-8-8

Bolin stood outside the door, holding the front of his pants, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet. He heard the shower curtain open, the door unlock, the curtain close, then Asami's voice.

"Okay Bolin!"

8-8-8-8-8

Asami and Korra heard the door open and close, then the toilet lid go up. Korra held her breath, Bolin needed to hurry. At the moment Korra was bending a wall of water in the shower with Asami behind her, so the water wouldn't soak their clothes, and so it would sound like someone was taking a shower.

"Bolin hurry up!" Asami said wrapping her arms around Korra's abdomen, holding her close.

"I can't go with you listening!" Bolin said from the other side of the curtain, "cover your ears!"

"Fine!" Asami said though she didn't move her hands. Asami smirked and softly kissed Korra's neck, right under her ear.

Korra bit down on her tongue as goosebumps swarmed her body like a wave, and she let the water she was bending fall because of the sudden affection on a sensitive spot under her ear. Korra put a hand on the back off Asami's neck, though she her self didn't know if the action was to tell her to stop or not.

Asami kissed her neck again, not caring that the water from the shower was soaking their clothes. Korra closed her eyes and bit down on the inside of her cheek to not make a sound. Asami kissed her again, and she could tell she hit a sensitive spot, because the hand on the back of her neck tensed. She smirked but then turned her head towards the curtain.

"Bolin I don't care if you pee in a bush! Just get the hell out!" Asami yelled.

"Okay, okay!" Bolin said, obviously shocked at the bluntness and firmness in her voice.

"Lock it on the way out too!"

They heard a zipper then the toilet seat. Then Bolin mumbling as he walked out. "Just trying to take a..." but the door cut him off.

Korra sighed in relief, and stepped out of the shower. "Okay..." Korra said bending the water out if their clothes, "that was way to close. I should probably go before someone realizes that we're both gone."

"Do you have to?" Asami said with a smirk, with just a tad of a six year old wining about wanting candy. She slipped her arms around Korra's neck.

Korra smirked and kissed her briefly, though when she pulled away she bit Asami's bottom lip a little.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Asami whispered hooking a finger on Korra's pants, and pulling a little so that her hip line was showing.

Korra grinned a little, put a finger under Asami's chin, but then turned around. And headed for the door.

8-8-8-8-8

Korra closed the door and turned around, but shock replaced a smile when she realized Pema was stand in front of her, with an eyebrow raised.

"What were..." Pema said pointing.

"I was helping with the faucet." Korra said quickly.

Pema just kept the same expression on her face as she looked at Korra. Korra was standing up stiff, blushing ever so slightly, her right hip was out of her pants, and there was what looked like lipstick under her ear.

Korra swallowed and realized that she must have seen the clues, Korra pulled up her pants as nonchalantly as she could, and turned her body slightly, so her neck wasn't exposed and said, "well I gotta go get something to eat I'm starving bye!" And she walked away quickly.

Pema stood there, "did she...'' she look down the hall where Korra was now running around a corner, "psssh no..." Pema looked at the door again, "...right?" Pema bit her nail but kept walking.

**Now I'm going to ask for only four reviews for this one. If I don't get any then I wont post things immediately. You'll probably have to wait about two months for the next one 'cause I have other stuff to do. Just remember I can see my hits, and on Monday, (the first day Painful Nights was up) I got 140+ hits. So I'm always watching ;) haha.**

**N/A **

**Also, do you guys like when;**

**Asami loves Korra, and is trying to get Korra. (Like this one shot)**

**Asami loves Korra, and is fallen super hard. (Like Painful Nights)**

**Korra loves Asami, and is confused and doesn't know what to do.**

**Korra loves Asami, and Asami finds out and is all sexually attracted. (haha)**

**Korra and Asami figure out that they love each other at the same time. (with one of those cheesy kisses at the end.)**

**Korra and Asami are in a dyer situation, and one of them kisses the other before running off to save the day.**

**(or the one I think I like the best.) Korra subconsciously loves Asami, and Asami loves her back but is being subtle about liking her.**

**Let me know what you guys like and I'll try to write some stuff on the topic. If there isn't what you want up there^ then tell me about it. Thanks guys!**


	3. Drunken Love

**I wrote this at like what, 2:00am on my phone. It turned out pretty good I think, but I want to know what you guys are thinking. I'm getting lots of positive feed back and you guys are great. Some of you comments are just hilarious. **

**This one shot has a hint of Tahnorra in it, but don't be fooled. This is ALL Korrasami.**

**So enjoy this little short ;)**

Asami stopped at a stop light and kept listening to Bolin, who was on the other side of the cell phone pressed to her ear.

"She's really worked up..." Bolin said, his voice staticy from the line.

"How drunk is she?" Asami asked with a sigh.

"On a scale from one to ten... probably seven." Bolin said and Asami could hear him talking to Korra in the background.

Asami sighed again and pressed in the gas pedal, "I'll be there in five." She said and hung up.

8-8-8-8-8

Asami parked her car out side of the bar Korra and Bolin were at. She climbed out, and walked into the building. Asami headed straight for the bar where Korra was sitting, drunk. And where Bolin sat next to her, trying to get her to stop drinking.

Bolin looked up at Asami and sighed in relief, "I need some sleep, take care of her won't you?"

Asami just laughed as Bolin walked away. I would always take care of her, she thought, then sat down next to the drunken girl.

"Hey Korra." Asami said pushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

Korra turned to her, her sapphire eyes dimmed from the buzz she had. "Asami..." Korra said, like an angel just floated down to her.

"Korra are you okay?" Asami asked putting a hand on Korra's shoulder.

Korra shook her head, "No... no, no, nope." She said rubbing her own head.

That bastard Tahno broke her heart, and it broke Asami's to see Korra this way. Korra had found out that he wasn't all he cracked up to be, he had been cheating on her with some crazy fangirl. And instead of talking to someone about it when she found out, this is what happened.

Asami placed her hand on top of Korra's. How could someone do something like that to her? If someone was lucky enough to land a girl even close to as beautiful as Korra, they should love her every second, of every hour of every day. Asami couldn't help but think as though she could have prevented this.

He's no good, She had said to Korra after she agreed to date him. But she would just wave a hand at her and go on about how handsome he was. Personally, Asami thought he was a dick. Tahno was a creep that always had at least two girls at his side. Maybe if she would have convinced her more he was a jerk, or maybe if she would have told her how she actually feels... just maybe.

Asami had tried to tell Korra, but she was just so scared of the pain and rejection that might come with it, she could only ever dream about telling her. Asami hated Tahno for this, for putting Korra through this pain.

After the long silence Korra spoke up, "I thought he loved me..." she said, her speech clearly slurred.

"I know." Asami said quietly, and brought her into a hug. "Lets get you home okay?" Asami helped Korra up and walk to the door.

Once they were out of the building, Asami helped Korra into the passenger seat. Korra giggled as Asami buckled her in.

"What's so funny?" Asami asked smiling a little, it was nice to hear the girl laugh and see her smile, even if she had been drinking.

"Oooh, nothin'..." Korra said with a wink.

Asami sighed, rolling her eyes, and closed her door. She got in to the drivers seat, and started the car up.

Asami listened to crying and laughing from the girl next to her all the way home. Asami pulled into her apartment, figuring she shouldn't leave Korra alone.

Asami helped Korra out of the car, and into the building.

"You are one of a kind Asami." Korra kept saying on the way up to her place. "You're one of a kind..."

Asami would just roll her eyes, and listen to the alcohol talking.

Once they were up on Asami's floor, She lead Korra's to her door. Asami flicked on the lights and threw her keys in her basket.

"Your beautiful..." Korra slurred.

Asami swallowed, "your drunk Korra." She replied, but couldn't help but blush a little.

Asami walked Korra in to her room, and laid her down in her bed. Korra giggled again, as Asami tool off her shoes and pulled the covers over her.

"My pretty blurry girl..." Korra mumbled, and leaned up, giving Asami a kiss on the cheek. Then rolled over to fall asleep.

Asami stood up straight and held her cheek with a gentle hand. The smell of alcohol was faintly on her cheek now, as she sat down on the desk chair next to the bed.

Asami closed her eyes, and a few tears rolled down her cheeks, "you're drunk..." she repeated.

8-8-8-8-8

Korra opened her eyes, and didn't know where she was. She turned on her other side to see Asami asleep in a chair next to the bed.

She was in Asami's apartment, and she remembered why. Korra sat up, cringing at the pain in her frontal lobe.

"Asami?" Korra asked weakly, though it was enough to wake her.

Asami smiled at the hung over girl sitting on her bed. "How are you feeling?" Asami asked moving from the chair to Korra's side.

"I'm hung over if that's what you mean," Korra said smiling a little, "but other than that... a lot better, thank you."

"You don't have to thank m-" Asami blushed furiously when she realized Korra's lips were on hers, and a gentle hand on the side of her face.

"I- I..." Asami stuttered after Korra pulled away, happy and confused at the same time.

"Last night I might have been drunk," Korra said looking at Asami's eyes, "but I knew what I was saying."

Asami smiled and closed her eyes, a tear rolling down her cheek, only to be gently wiped away by the back of a finger.

Korra pulled Asami in for another, longer, kiss. "Thank you" Korra whispered, "I am over him now."

**So did you guys like drunk Korra? Do you guys feel for Asami in this one? Can anyone relate? I would love to hear about anyone having to go pick up their drunk friend, and have them hit on you the whole way home. Haha. But tell me what you guys think, I'm sure you know the review drill by now.**


	4. Love Drunk

**Okay guys, so you may be confused on the one shot title, Love Drunk. Well I read Puddin' Pop and his Jacks' review;**

"_**Drunk Korra was awesome. I would love to read a drunk Asami one - just to see Korra's reaction to Asami's feelings for her."**_

**Challenge Excepted.**

**I felt it was right to revers the title because this is pretty much the complete opposite of Drunken Love, (Chapter 3). And plus I just love the song **_**Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls.**_

**Anyway, I tried to keep Asami in character as much as I could, but who is really themselves when they're drunk right? **

**Enjoy guys. **

Korra was surprised to say the least. Surprised that Asami Sato, was less tolerant than Korra. Even though the minute they got into the bar, Asami and been shooting Tequila, and lost count at seven.

Korra had had a few cocktails, but she started drinking water when she realized what was in Asami's shot glass.

Korra rolled her eyes at herself when she realized that Asami was the one out of the two who knew how to drive.

Korra and Asami had split from the guys to celebrate them defeating Noatok and his Equalists, and figured that they would head to the nearest bar. Man was that a mistake.

Korra looked at Asami and figured it was time to go.

"Okay Asami I think you've had enough." Korra said laughing and she pushed her shot glass away.

"Aww, but why?" Asami asked, letting her lower lip hang in a childish pout.

"Because you're drunk as hell." Korra said trying to hold in her laughter.

"Okay but before we leave..." Asami said with a grin, but left Korra hanging.

"Before we leave what?"

"I don't know..." Asami said, genuinely confused, as she put her hand on the side of her own face.

Korra chuckled, "Yep its time to go." Korra said putting a hand around Asami's waist, helping her to the door.

Asami giggled as she staggered out on to the street.

"What?" Korra asked, an amused look on her face.

"You know what." Asami said trying to look mad, "stop trying to get frisky with me." She said poking Korra's cheek with her index finger.

Korra laughed, "Fine." Korra let go of Asami. She stood for about a second until falling onto some decorative grass on the street lawn.

"Are you okay?" Korra asked with a smile, knowing the answer.

"Yesssss" Asami said holding out the 'S'.

"Well the get up." Korra said putting a hand out to help.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because the grass is nice and cool."

"Well we have cool grass back on the island." Korra said laughing. "Come on."

"No no I like this grass." Asami said from the ground.

Korra rolled her eyes playfully and bent down. "Upsy-daises." Korra said and lefted the girl up.

Asami giggled as Korra bent down and picked her up, squealing a little when she was in the air.

"Ssh." Korra said giggling, she looked down at the girl she was carrying as she walked.

"How did you get so strong?" Asami asked, bewildered at her close friend.

"Well i-" Korra stopped talking when Asami was smashing her cheeks to her teeth with a hand.

"Wha er you dow-wing?" Korra asked, trying to focus on where she was walking.

"They are so soft..." Asami said smiling.

Korra sighed playfully as she turned her head away from Asami's grip. Korra looked back down at a silent Asami, who was studying her intently.

"Are your lips soft too?" Asami asked placing a gentle finger onto on Korra's lips.

Korra couldn't help but blush, as Asami removed her finger and leaned her head on Korra's shoulder.

"I wouldn't know, Asami." Korra said, looking at the ground in front of them.

"Well we should test that later hu?" Asami said with another fit of giggles.

Korra swallowed, "Its just the Tequila talking." She said laughing nervously.

"My name is Tequila." Asami said letting her head dangle back.

Korra laughed, "no its not."

"What is it uh-vatar?" Asami said starting to sound like Tahno.

"Asami."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"Well I could give you some private lessons..." Asami said, trying to sound manly.

"Wow I should have never told you about that." Korra said smiling and with a sigh, and realized she was at the docks. They were right in time for the last fairy across.

Korra tried to keep Asami quite the time they were on the boat, but she wouldn't shut up.

"The stars are so pretty." Asami said looking up circling her finger at the sky.

"How many do you think there are?" Korra asked with a smirk.

Asami looked up, attempting to foolishly count the stars.

Korra laughed, "there's no way you can count them."

"You bet your sexy eyes I can." Asami said with a wink and looked back at the sky.

Korra just stared at her, "I'm sorry, my what?" She asked leaning forward towards the drunk girl she was sitting next to.

"Your eyes, I always thought they were sooooo sexy." Asami said closing one eye, trying to smash the stars with he fingers.

Korra sat back, her face just barely flushed. "I saw you drink... you are drunk right?"

Asami just giggled, "and a how you can bend all the elements, that's pretty hot." She said looking at Korra.

Korra blushed, she's drunk... right?

"Whoa." Asami said suddenly, "where did my nose go?"

Korra sighed, "its right there." She said poking Asami's nose.

"Oh right." Asami said holding her nose.

Korra looked over her shoulder, they were pulling up to the dock.

"Come on Asami, we are home." Korra said helping Asami up.

"Ssh!" Asami said pressing a finger to her own lips.

"Why?" Korra asked as the walked off the boat and on to the dock.

"You can't tell anyone its a secret!" Asami said then giggled again.

"You never told me any secret." Korra said helping her through the door way of the temple.

"Oh." Asami said, as they walled down the halls towards the bed rooms. "wanna know one?"

"I guess." Korra said opening Asami's door, and helping her to the bed.

"Come here." Asami said sitting up.

Korra reluctantly slid closer.

Asami leaned over towards Korra's ear, "I like Naga."

Korra leaned back, "that's not a secret Asami, "everyone knows you like Naga."

"Okay okay. But if I tell you," Asami said waving a finger, "you can't tell Korra."

"But I am Korra." Korra said swallowing, what was this secret? Did she have something on her? Did she actually work for her dad?

"Its okay just dont tell her." Asami said waving a hand and getting closer again.

"Well what is it?" Korra asked worried.

"I, have..." Asami started.

Korra's heart was pounding, this could be very bad.

"... A crush on Korra."

Korra immediatly went crimson. Korra swallowed "You- you what?"

"You know, I have a thing for Korra. But ssh! Don't tell anyone especially Korra!" Asami said talking her shoes off and climbing under her covers.

Korra just stared, "I don't think that's the Tequila talking." She said quietly.

8-8-8-8-8

Korra woke up by a knock at her door. "Come in." She said but rolled away from the direction of the door.

"Hey how did we get home?"

Korra sat up instantly, it was Asami.

"I uh... had to walk you home." Korra said moving to the edge of her bed as Asami sat down.

Asami moved the ice pack she was holding on her head to the space on the bed next to her. "How bad was I wasted?"

"Well you weren't throwing up..." Korra said, you were throwing up secrets though, She thought.

"What exactly was I drinking, I can't remember." Asami said trying to think back.

"Tequila shots."

Asami was silent.

"What?" Korra asked.

"Well, Tequila is... my poison." Asami said, "I'm always blabbing after I drink it." Asami turned to Korra, a blush barely detectable, "What exactly did I say last night?" Asami asked nervously.

"Well... you said, you said a lot of things..." Korra said blushing. "Well you said that, you had a uh... thing for me..."

Korra watched as Asami's face flush turning all shades of red, as she looked away.

"You do!" Korra asked practically jumping in to the air, "I thought you were just drunk!"

"I was!" Asami said looking back at her but then down, "I'm sorry I never ment for you to find out this-"

Asami pretty much died of shock and happiness, when she felt Korra's lips on top of hers, and she melted in.

Korra pulled away, "I guess I'm still a little drunk." Korra said with a smirk.

**Complete opposite right? Now I have the actual song _Love Drunk_ stuck in my head :P oh boy... But review, tell me what you guys think, and I'll update more tomorrow if I feel I got enough comments. And feel free to send in suggestions and I'll see if I can make something out of it. **

**Thanks guys ;)**


	5. Summer Time Lovin'

**Here is the next chapter! I have to do this quick cause I'm going to a party for the whole day and I would feel bad not updating with all of the reviews, so her is Summer Time Lovin'! Please excuse the mistakes, I didn't have time to look over this chapter.**

**And yes ****W0lfsong I meant for Asami to be like that, I loved that episode, it was just hilarious. So some of the things I used were based off of what Sam said or did. Like the "Were did my nose go?" part, it was supposed to be like Sam's "My thumb is gone, it was just there a second ago." part.**

**The title of this story actually comes from the TV show _Regular Show. _Its from the episode when they find that really old song, and then it gets stuck in Rigby's head, and then all this crazy jazz happens, yeah.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own LOK, _but_ I do own the character Kira. **

**I use her (and a different male character) when I need anther person in the story. In this story, Kira is Asami's good friend. Kira is pretty chill so give her some respect, she kind of helps the story along, along with Bolin.**

**They are in modern times, so there is no bending. There are hits of Borra in this one. So other than all of that information you just absorbed, enjoy this random one shot that I wrote at 1:00am. (literally)**

Summer break, is that what they call it? Well that's definitely an overstatement. Recently, it had been hell for Asami, over summer projects here, sports there, the only constant thing in her life but being busy was stress. She was getting so stressed out, that she even forgot her friends name. Luckily Kira was a good friend and helped her through all of the reports and reading she had to do. Asami was lucky she had a friend like that, and because of Kira, she didn't have to worry about school until it started up again. Asami was also lucky that Kira's parents had a vacation to the beach planned, and were going to take her with them. Who knows, maybe Asami would even find one of those summer romances that ended in heart break. Though what ever she was going to come back with, she was happy she was going.

8-8-8-8-8

Asami and Kira sat at the beach watching the waves roll in and out from behind their Aviators.

"I can't thank you enough that you tool me om this trip with you." Asami said watching a couple of guys walk by them, who Asami guessed were looking at more than their swimsuits.

"Just be glad my parents agreed to stay away from us, I mean they're on the other end of the beach. That's like two miles away." Kira said laying back on her towel.

"Yeah." Asami said with a content sigh, and she scanned the beach for something fun or interesting. Asami smiled when she saw it, "hey..." she said elbowing her close friend lightly.

"Hmm?"

"Wanna go watch some beach volleyball?" Asami said getting up.

"Sure," Kira said with a smirk, "maybe some cute guys will be playing." She said as she got up.

"Well then come on!" Asami said with a smile, pulling the girl towards the crowed.

8-8-8-8-8

Korra breathed in and out, opened her eyes and smiled. Mako Bolin and her took a vacation to the beach and everything was peaceful.

"Come on Korra!" Bolin yelled from the volleyball court.

Korra smiled and ran over to her teammate, "who we up against?"

"Those to girls, I think we gottem." Bolin said look over Korra's shoulder to see two girls on the other side of the net.

"Lets do this." Korra said laughing, though she found it strange that their third wasn't there. Mako had been feeling under the weather and stayed behind.

"Your serve." Bolin said politely, giving the girls the first serve.

8-8-8-8-8

Asami and Kira watches as two new teams took the court, a team of girls, and team of a guy and a girl.

"He's not bad looking." Kira said crossing her arms across her chest.

"Ooo that girl." Asami said under her breath.

"Asami." Kira said looking at her, obviously hearing her comment.

"Damn your volcain hearing." Asami said laughing, and she looked at the girl in the blue swimsuit over her shades.

"What did we talk about I'm the car down here?" Kira asked her friend.

"What? Not to hit on other girls?" Asami said watching the game play, but mostly the girl that was so into the game. Skillfully sliding and diving to the ball to keep it up. Asami could help but lick her lips.

"Yes, exactly that." Kira said laughing.

"Hey, I'm flexible." Asami said, looking at her reflection off if Kira's silver Aviators.

"Well still, they're probably a couple." Kira said looking back at the two, who obviously had control of the game.

"Just because an elk has a family, doesn't mean a lion can't chase it." Asami said with a sly smirk.

"Wow that is so true but still," Kira said, "try not to scare the locals." And with a pat on the shoulder Kira was walking away towards some handsome guys that were walking down the beach.

Asami just rolled her eyes and got closer the the game.

8-8-8-8-8

Game point.

"High ball Bolin!" Korra yelled, getting close to the net, and under the ball that was flying high into the air.

"On it!" Bolin yelled and ran over to her. He kneeled down, interlaced his fingers, then threw Korra into the air.

Korra met the ball in the air, and smashed down on it as hard as she could, making it fall quickly to the other side of the net.

Bolin caught Korra as the ball hit the ground, winning them the game.

Everyone cheered at the great end to the great game.

"Woowho!" Korra yelled in Bolin's arms.

"Ha! Great job teammate." Bolin said putting Korra down.

"Back at you Bo." Korra said wrapping her arm playfully around his neck, "want some pop from the concession stand? On me."

"Why not?" Bolin said with a smile as the moved off the court for the next game.

"Be back in a flash." Korra said with a harmless wink, and walked over to the line.

8-8-8-8-8

"I know right?" Kira said laughing, but she looked over the one guys shoulder. "Oh no..." she mumbled to herself. "I gotta go guys, check ya later." Kira said and walked towards the concession stand.

8-8-8-8-8

"Two cokes please." Korra said to the girl behind the counter "Thanks." Korra said giving her a five, "keep the change."

Korra turned around, and suddenly the wind was partially knocked out of her and her and Bolin's pop was down her chest and stomach.

"Are you kidding me?" Korra said looking at the pop spilled on her and the empty cups in the sand.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you there." An apologetic feminine voice said.

"How could you not see me, I j-ju.." Korra stopped talking when she looked up.

A girl with dark wavy hair and silver Aviators stood before her. She took her shades off, giving her hair a bodacious fill as she revealed emerald eyes.

Korra blushed and cleared her through awkwardly, "I was uh... Im sorry." Korra said, trying to vainly brush the soda off her chest, "I can be so clumsy sometimes..."

"No, no that was my fault I'm sorry, let me pay for those drinks." The girl said, (trying not to stair at the area the pop was spilled.)

"Oh no, its okay." Korra said, "really they weren't that much."

The girl sighed, "Asami." She said sticking out a hand.

"Korra." Korra said shaking it.

"What a gorgeous name." Asami said smiling.

Korra blushed, "oh... well thanks." She said rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Let me make it up to you." Asami said, "I'll buy you some lunch, how about it?"

"Uh, sure. I guess." Korra said, trying to relay in her brain what just went down.

"Okay I'll go grab some food, and we can eat at talk." Asami said.

"Okay I'll save us a table." Korra said watching her walk away. Korra walked over to the area with tables, what the hell just happened?

8-8-8-8-8

"You sly little bitch." The body said leaning up against the counter Asami was ordering over.

"Shut the hell up Kira." Asami said laughing.

"I just saw you wait for that girl to order something so you could spill it down her." Kira said turning towards her. "You should lay off, I don't think she's interested."

"Oh please," Asami said moving to the side to wait for her food, "she was practically drooling."

"Dude, I'm straight and I would have been drooling at you." Kira said looking at Korra, who was saving a table, then to Bolin who was leaning up against the water fountain, a hand on his chin. He must have seen it too.

"Thanks for the compliment, but she'll be drooling even more when I go back over there." Asami said picking up the food and walking away.

"I just hope you were talking about the food!" Kira called after her laughing.

8-8-8-8-8

"Hey." Asami said putting the food down in the table, "sorry again I can just be so oblivious sometimes."

"Don't be," Korra said waving a hand, then popping a nacho into her mouth, "it was just as much my fault."

Asami giggled, "okay so everyones forgiven." she said also eating a chip, "so what brings you to Ember Island?"

"Just a vacation with my friends." Korra said sighing.

"Oh so that guy my friend is talking to over there isn't you boyfriend?" Asami said gesturing towards Bolin and Kira, who were watching them.

"Oh no." Korra said shaking her head, he's just a really close friend.

Asami hid her smirk by eating some more nachos. "So are you interested in any one?"

"Eh..." Korra said with a shrug. Though Mako crept into the back of her mind.

"Well then what's you type?" Asami asked.

"My type?" Korra asked, her mind drawing a sudden blank, "oh I don't know, she looked over towards Bolin, "probably green eyes dark hair, great smile."

"Green eyes hu?" Asami asked holding back a grin.

"Yeah I guess..." Korra said turning back to Asami, but then blushed when she realized who else had green eyes.

"Interesting..." Asami said watching Bolin walk towards them.

8-8-8-8-8

"Is that your girl friend, that my friend is hitting on?" Kira asked Bolin.

"Oh no, we're just close friends." Bolin said shaking Kira's out stretched hand.

"Kira."

"Bolin."

"Should we go over there?" Bolin asked and both if them turned to look at the two girls.

"Maybe," Kira said making eye contact with Asami. "Lets give it a minute."

8-8-8-8-8

"Can I steal her for a sec?" Bolin asked Asami politely.

"Why not." Asami said smiling, and watched as Korra and Bolin walked a short distance away.

"Korra you know she's hitting on you right?" Bolin asked once they were out if earshot.

Korra blushed. "You think so?"

"I know so," Bolin said, "I was just talking to her friend, and she says your just her type."

"Her type huh?" Korra said glancing back at Asami.

"So are we going to go swimming or not?" Bolin asked with a sigh.

"I don't know..." Korra said looking back over her should again, "I mean she is kind of-" Korra stopped herself and looked at Bolin.

"Oh my God!" They both said covering their own mouths.

"You like her!" Bolin stated in a very shocked tone, "you like girls now!"

"I don't know!" Korra said putting her hands on top of her head, "she's just so hot!"

"Oh my God." Bolin said again.

"Argh! I dont know what to do! Ive never felt like this before!" Korra said grabbing Bolin's shoulders.

"Okay. Calm down." Bolin said doing the same thing, "I just want you to know, that who ever you like or date, I will always be behind your decision, and respect it."

Korra sighed and smiled, "thanks Bolin."

"Don't worry about it." Bolin said, "go back over there and sexy it up."

Korra laughed and started to walk back, "will do."

8-8-8-8-8

Bolin walked back over to Kira. "Yeah she has her around her finger."

Kira sighed and out her hands on her hips, "Asami always knows how to get her way."

"Yeah," Bolin said, "before to day, Korra wasn't into girls."

"Yup she'll do that to ya." Kira said chuckling.

"Though I wouldn't blame Korra." Bolin said, also laughing.

"Yeah she- and they're making out." Kira said taking off her shades with a sigh.

Bolin just stared, but then turned to Kira, "want to go swimming?"

"Why not?" Kira said with a shrug and followed Bolin to the water.

**So what did you guys think? Did you like Kira? Would you mind if she was in more shorts? Did you like how Asami pretty much stalked Korra? Are you hating all of these questions? Tell me what you guys liked, didn't like, give me some suggestions and I'll see if I can make them work.**

**Thanks guys.**


	6. Rumor Has It

**I'm soooo sorry about the wait guys. I have been so busy with training for tryouts and over summer projects. Also I don't have much inspiration for Korrasami for the time being. Once the show kicks up again, I think I'll get more.**

**Try to savor this one, it may be the only one for a couple more months. Again, I'm really sorry for the mistakes. Yes I realize that the mistakes break up the story, if anyone my age (15) would like to be my beta reader, I would love that. You would have to put up with a lot of yuri ships though XD. Like Bubbbline, and Jori. Haha okay I'm done rambling.**

There she sat. At a stupid informal high-school dance. Korra crossed her skinny Jean covered legs and took out her phone with a sigh.

She didn't even know why she was there. Korra wasn't with anyone, and her 'friends' had dragged her along. Though they were nowhere to be seen. She knew it weirded them out, but she knew they would never tell her.

"We are behind what ever you're for." Bolin had told her the day after the rumor spread.

Is it a rumor if its true? No its gossip. Someone, somehow, somewhere, told everyone in the school she was Bi. Korra set her head back against the gym wall, thinking back. She had never told anyone, not Mako nor Bolin, not Tenzin, not even Pema. Someone had to be spying... or... snooping through her stuff.

Korra sighed, no one would look at her the same anymore. Especially when people found out who she was Bi for.

The perfect, most popular, most beautiful girl in the school. Asami Sato.

Now school was hell for Korra, why was she even here? Maybe Mako and Bolin thought if they could drag her to the dance she would get over her crush for a guy.

Korra sighed again, there was Asami walking through the gym doors with a bunch of friends. Her and Asami made eye contact, but Korra quickly looked away and stood up. Korra put away her phone and walked over to the food table.

"Hey Korra."

Korra recognized the voice of Bolin quickly and turned around.

"Hey." She said back, sounding absolutely miserable -because she was.

"Are you okay?" Bolin asked with genuine curiosity, "You were sitting over there for about an hour."

"No Bolin, I'm not. I'm alone in a crowd." Korra said squeezing her brow. "How did my only secret get around the whole school?" She whimpered.

"It'll be okay." Bolin said pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks Bolin." She said as he walked away.

Korra turned back to the table, stress equals hunger. Then again she didn't have an appetite, so she just grabbed a pop.

Korra leaned up against the table. Asami and her had talked, and were just becoming friends. That is until she was shoved out of the closet. They had stopped talking once everyone else started.

Korra looked to her right and saw a circle of girls whispering, and occasionally stealing glances at her.

She just rolled her eyes and looked out at the mass of a student body dancing near the stage.

Korra looked back to her right when there was obnoxious and forced laughter. She glared at them and showed them her middle finger.

One if them -deciding they would be a smart ass- swooned, and made a heart out of her hands back at Korra, obviously mocking her about being Bi.

Korra growled and couldn't help but feel a flame grow in her hand.

"Don't give them the reaction."

Korra swung her head to her left, more pissed now, but almost choked on air when she realized Asami was standing next to her, putting things in a small paper plate.

"You- I mean, I wasn't- they- er..." Korra sighed at herself, "hey Asami."

Asami giggled, and put a chip in her mouth, which in turn made Korra blush.

"They're just being stupid. Don't let them tease you like that." Asami said eating part of a cookie.

Korra opened her mouth to say something, but then closed it. If Asami was going to talk to her, even after all the gossip, -which obviously she would have heard- Korra wasn't going to question it.

"Something on your mind?" Asami asked, and Korra realized she had been silent.

Korra shrugged and looked away, for some reason she was embarrassed to be around Asami. Or maybe embarrassed for HER.

"You're not having fun tonight are you?"

Korra looked at her, "Not really." And she looked back at the crowd.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" Asami asked and put a gentle hand on the other girl's shoulder.

Korra blushed, and looked at the manicured fingers that lay upon her shoulder, then to the girl they belonged to.

Asami smiled softly, making Korra blush even more. Asami seemed to be enjoying every second of Korra's embarrassment.

Korra opened her mouth to say something but closed it when a girl -particularly the girl who had teased her before- had come up to Asami.

"Asami is this lesbian bothering you?" She asked looking up and down Korra with distaste.

"She's not lesbian, she's bi, there's a difference. And why would she be bothering me? She happens to be one of my friends." Asami said putting her hands on her hips.

"Are you sure she's not blackmailing you to hang out with her?"

Korra clenched her teeth and fist, battling the very strong urge to punch the girl in the face with a rock.

"Just because she's different from everyone else doesn't mean she isn't human! She has feelings you know!" Asami said stepping closer to the girl.

"So she is blackmailing you." The girl said smirking, "don't worry, I'll go get help." she said with a wicked grin, and turned back to her friends.

"The things I want to that girl." Korra growled and watched her stroll happily back to her friends.

"I don't even know why I hang out with them." Asami said throwing a hand in the air.

"Well why are you hanging out with me? I know you've heard everyone talking." Korra said looking down.

Asami was silent for a moment, "lets start having fun, shall we?" She asked with a sudden smile, and it threw Korra off guard.

"Wait what do you-" Korra stopped herself when Asami had her wrist and was -gently- pulling her into the dance-mob-crowd-thing.

"Dance!" Asami yelled over the music.

Korra shook her head, "its okay."

"Come on hurry! The song is almost over!" Asami yelled but crossed her arms when it ended.

Korra put up two hands in defense, and laughed.

"The next song... you're dancing." Asami said trying to listen for the next one.

"Nope."

Asami ignored her and grinned when the next song was Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.

"Oh no." Korra said shaking her head. This song is a slower song, and a whole butt-loaf of couples were starting to dance.

Asami just ignored her and wrapped her arms around Korra's neck. Korra blushed and Asami giggled again.

"Dont be so timid." Asami said laughing quietly, and put Korra's hand on her hips.

Korra was now blushing like nobody's business, and Asami was loving it.

"You're really uncomfortable aren't you?"

Korra nodded her head as they took little steps the the song.

"So it is true that you have a crush on me right?" Asami asked being very gentle.

Korra blushed again, but suddenly screamed and turned around to see who dumped ice down her shirt. Korra snarled at the girl, and a different one, who were both laughing up a storm.

Korra bent the water from her back, and let it form into sharp spikes, then let them fall into the floor with a quick flick of her wrist.

"Leave Asami alone you lesbian bitch." The girl said crossing her arms.

Korra stepped forward to kill the girls in front of her but felt Asami grab her arm. Asami spun Korra around and slammed her lips onto of Korra's.

Korra was so shocked she didn't even know what was going on until she heard the girls behind her gasp loudly, and felt Asami pull away.

"So am I a lesbian bitch now too?" Asami yelled interlacing her fingers with -the still shocked- Korra's. "Are you going to make fun of me now too because I just came out of the closet?"

"You... I... how..." the girls stammered, trying to figure out what just happened.

"I'm bi bitches!" Asami yelled and held up her and Korra's locked hands.

The girls just stared, "Don't you even dare try pulling shit on Korra or me or anyone else anymore. I know you two broke into Korra's locker after school the other day and gossiped about her after." Asami yelled getting closer, "do you know how many bi people there are in this school and are afraid to tell anyone because this could happen to them!" Asami gestured to the space around her with her free hand, and noticed that everyone was now watching closely.

"Bitches like you make life harder for everyone here, Mia!" Asami said addressing the girl by her name. "So if you have a problem with Korra and me now. You better just keep your big mouth shut."

Mia looked at Asami, than everyone standing around watching them. "What ever. You two enjoy each other." And with that the two walked through everyone and out the doors of the gym.

Asami looked around, everyone was silent, even the song had stopped playing. Suddenly everybody cheered and started whistling.

"Damn Asami."

Korra and Asami turned to see Kira, one of Asami's actual friends.

"I was going to call that slut out tonight, but you beat me to it." Kira said laughing.

"You didn't have to do that for me." Korra said pulling her hand away from Asami.

"I didn't do it for you," Asami said laughing a little, "I did it for us."

"So you are actually bi?" Kira said smiling and crossing her arms.

Asami just smiled back and grabbed Korra's hand again.

"Good for you." Kira said and hugged her briefly.

Asami turned to Korra, "I never got my full dance." She said tightening the grip in Korra's hand.

Korra just smiled and pulled her to the dance floor.

**A/N**

**Hope you guys liked it! Its a bit different from the others I have done, and I just had to throw a little Kira in there ;)**

**So apparently its Kataang week! Yeahs! That is one of my OTP's! It is also Jori week! Check out my new collection of one shots for Jori!**

**Happy Kataang and Jori week everyone! Thanks guys! Love yea! 3**


	7. Kiss Me In The Rain

**AH! Another one in the same month! :DDD Okay so I got this story idea when I was working out at the gym. It was raining so hard you could hear it on the roof. It was super loud, but calming in a way. Then I was thinking about a different (really bad) Korrasami short I did, they were in a gym, and at the end this guy like tries to make a move on Asami, and Korra beats him up XD Anyway that is how I got inspiration for this one... Though I don't know where the middle of the story came from... **

**Haha Enjoy guys!**

Asami lay on her bed, and looked up at the ceiling. why couldn't she sleep? She should be happy, she and her friends had just taken down Amon. So why does she have this weird feeling in her stomach?

Asami rolled over, she looked out the window to see dawn. She huffed, annoyed, "another night with no sleep." She said to herself, and got up.

8-8-8-8-8

Asami was now in the kitchen helping wash dishes with Korra. Everyone was done eating breakfast, and it was their turn to clean up.

They had a simple rhythm going, Korra washed, Asami dried. Though Korra sensed something was off, Asami was drying slower than usual, and she seemed spaced out.

"Asami?" Korra asked putting a dirty plate down.

"Huh?" Asami asked warily.

"You okay? Is something wrong?" Korra said looking at Asami's oddly dull eyes. She looked tried, there where bags under the usual, brilliant emerald green eyes that Korra always found beautiful.

"Oh... yeah, I just haven't been able to sleep lately." Asami said finishing up the dishes, then putting them away.

"Follow me." Korra said with a gentle smile, and walked Asami to her room.

"When I couldn't sleep, I had Naga come in the room with me." Korra explained and sat down on the edge pf Asami's bed, "maybe if I stay here while you take a nap, you'll be able to sleep some." She said patting the bed.

Asami smiled, Korra was always trying to help her friends. She walked over to her bed and laid down, to tired to even take off her clothes.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Asami mumbled as she odes her eyes, finding it easier to keep them that way.

"Of course." Korra said and rubbed Asami on the back lightly, then when she was sure Asami was asleep, she sat down on the chair next to her bed.

Korra smiled, tilting her head slightly to the right. Asami looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Korra was more than tempted to snuggle right next to her.

Korra new why Asami wasn't sleeping well. It had been the same reason why she hadn't. It would click with her eventually, but Korra was willing to wait. Anything for the girl laying in front of her.

8-8-8-8-8

"Just give me your money lady!"

Asami heard the yell and raced down to her mother's room. Before that there was a large shatter, glass braking.

"I ain't gonna tell you again!" The man yelled, Asami peaked around the corner to see her mom, hands up, eyes filled with fear, as three men stood, aiming their fists at her in firebending positions.

One of the men ripped up the room, looking for anything valuable. Then suddenly all of them jumped.

"The cops!" One of them yelled as sirens could be heard.

"I ain't leaving with out something!" One man said and walked towards her mother. He broke her pearl necklace right from her neck, sending a few to the floor. Then, to Asami's horror, punched out a blast of fire.

Asami screamed and ran towards her mom, who lay upon the ground, and looked up in tears at the man, who was climbing put the broken window. He looked back at her, and what she saw... was her father.

8-8-8-8-8

Asami gasped as she was woken up but gentle shakes.

"Asami!" Korra said worry in her eyes.

Asami sat up, taking in it was just a dream. Then suddenly burst into tears. She threw herself onto Korra.

Korra held her tightly, as Asami sobbed into the crook of her neck.

"Ssh." Korra said rubbing her back, "its okay, it was only a dream."

Asami continued to cry into Korra, and she hugged her tighter, Korra made her feel safe. She was able to fall asleep because she was there to watch over her. She was there to comfort her when she woke up. Korra made her feel so secure, warm, loved...

Asami sobbed harder when it hit her, partially because she couldn't believe it took this long to figure it out, partially because Korra now gave her something her father couldn't, safety.

Asami hurriedly broke away from Korra, and ran in the direction of the nearest bathroom.

8-8-8-8-8

Asami had puked two times, once when Korra was still running after her. Another, Korea was holding her hair back.

Asami had been crying so hard she had vomited, that was a first for her. Now she sat with Pema and a few nurses.

"What were you so worked up about honey?" Pema said as the nurses walked out. They had found nothing wrong, she was not sick, she had simply been so upset her body couldn't hold breakfast down.

"I had a really bad dream is all." Asami said, and looked away chewing on her bottom lip. She was not ready to tell anyone she threw up because she realized she had a crush on Korra. Okay, crush was an understatement, who was she kidding, she was in love.

Pema sat down next to her and side hugged her, "you wanna tall about it?"

"No, I'm fine." Asami said, though it was a lie, she didn't want to risk puking again.

"You okay now?" Korra asked walking into the room, with some hot tea. She sat on there other side of Asami and handed her the cup.

"Thanks to you and Pema." Asami said with a small smile, and tool the cup gratefully. The hot tea soothed her aching throat.

Korra put her arm around Asami, and Asami leaned into her embrace.

Pema stood and shot Korra a look. Korra just grinned over Asami, but shook her head. Pema gave her a 'keep at it' face then left.

Korra looked back down at the girl she was holding. "Asami?"

"Yeah?" She responded quietly and a little hoarsely.

"I know what will make you feel better."

Asami looked up in question at Korra, who had a grin on her face.

8-8-8-8-8

"I didn't know how great it was to just walk around the city, buying and eating crap." Asami said laughing as they walked down a street heading back towards the temple. It was getting late, and Asami was getting tired, Korra could tell.

"I had so much fun today." Asami said smiling at Korra, "thanks for cheering me up."

"Anything for you." Korra said casually, and smiled back. Asami's heart fluttered, seeing Korra smile would have been good enough, but she got to spend the day with her.

All the while, Asami thought she picked up in somethings. Maybe it was just her imagination, but maybe Korra felt the same way.

"I can't believe that guy gave us free noodles when he found out you were the Avatar." Asami giggled.

"Yeah well-" Korra was cut off bu a sudden down poor of rain. She quickly bent a little shield of water above her head, forcing Asami to get closer to her. They were practically hugging as they walked down the street.

"Hey Korra?"

"Hmm?"

"I... I have to tell you something." Asami said as she stopped walking.

"What is it?" Korra asked looking back at her.

Sudden Asami was on the ground with an "ouh!" And some one was running of with some of their bags.

Korra growled and stomped down her foot, jutting up a rock, making the guy trip. But before she could get to him, he was up and out. Korra grabbed the bags and ran back over to Asami. Asami was sitting up, her clothes soaked from the rain and wet ground.

Asami hugged Korra again, and helped her stand up. "Are you okay?"

Asami looked at her face, she wore a hard expression, probably from shock and anger. But her eyes were soft, vibrant in the dark as water ran down her face.

"I'm fine." Asami said with another hug, and nuzzled into Korra's neck. Her skin was a very warm contrast to the cold rain falling heavily around them.

"So, what were you going to say before?" Korra asked gently, which was followed buy a big boom of thunder.

Asami looked up at her, and suddenly her lips were being pressed against Asami's. Her soft lips molding to Korra's perfectly.

Korra held Asami tighter, holding her arms protectively around her back, as Asami wrapped her arms around her neck.

Asami's chest felt lighter, she felt relived, and happy. Once again feeling the safety of the Avatar with her, she found everything else slipping from her mind, the rain, the city, the world, as she lost herself in Korra's affection.

This moment was perfect, Asami didn't even care if the rain was soaking her now. All she cares about was that Korra felt the same way, and now she was safely in Korra's arms, under her watch.

~Forever and Always, Korrasami~

**Yeah, I have no idea where the puking came from... I just noticed Asami is like always sick some how in my stories. Her love for Korra is just to much to bare! *Sniffle***

**Oh and **_**Aeternelle**_**, PM me. I could really use a beta reader.**

**Hope you guys like this one! I didn't really go into the kiss like who I would have liked, but it didn't fit with the story. This one was more fluff than like sexual tension stuff haha. Anyway, hopefully I can think up something shortly. Don't be afraid to put down some suggestions!**

**Thanks guys, Love yea! 3**


	8. Sweet Dreams

**Okay this came out of like no where. I was feeling a little... dark... yesterday I guess... haha. Well I had an idea of making Asami a vampire, because of this picture I saw, but werewolf fits the story better. I actually got some inspiration from the song Sweet Dreams. Then I got even more from a remix someone did.**

**FYI; This story is supposed to be a bit hard to follow, and I'll tell you one thing. This is **_**not **_**fluff.**

**_-I fixed the segment separators_  
**

**Enjoy.**

Asami's eye's open slowly, it was pitch black. She couldn't see anything, all she knew was that she was leaning her back against a wall. And she could smell blood. She licked her lips, she could taste it, blood was all over her mouth.

Asami tired to remember what had happened, she knew she had been at it again, but for some reason, this time, she could just barely remember.

"_I know what you are..."_

"_Stay back!"_

"_I'm not afraid."_

"_I'm a monster..."_

"_No..."_

"_Yes I am... No! I-I can't control it yet!"_

-x-

Asami howled at the full moon...

Asami ripped into her midnight snack, letting blood stain her face, The smell of deer in her clothes...

Asami punched a near by tree, making wood chips fly everywhere, as she roared in frustration.

-x-

Asami sat on the log, she hung her head as her breaths became heavier...

She felt tears well up in her eyes, and she death gripped the log on either side of herself. Her claws easily sinking into the soft wood.

-x-

Asami pushed through everyone, her superior strength making even the buffest guy step aside. No one was going to stop her from finding her target. But the loud music coming from every direction wasn't helping, and everyone jumping around didn't help with the scent problem...

Asami pushed people aside easily, when she saw her...

-x-

Asami stood up from her log, she was going to find her. She wiped the tears from her eyes...

Asami jumped over a large rock...

Asami slid smoothly under a fallen tree, getting back up to run in one quick fluid motion...

-x-

Asami slammed Korra into the nearest wall, -pinning her- her hand on Korra's wrist. She pressed her body as close to Korra's as possible and began gnawing on her lips...

Korra didn't seem to mind they were still out in public, she just kissed Asami right back...

-x-

Asami jumped over a stream, growling when she landed in mud on the other bank...

Asami burst through the brush, she could smell her...

-x-

"_Korra... wait... If I... I get too excited... I- I don't know- _aahhn!_ What will... happen..."_

-x-

Asami let Korra push her into Korra's room, and Korra locked the door behind her. Korra turned back around and push Asami up against the wall.

As Korra's kisses became more intense, Asami could feel her heart beat rise...

-x-

Asami took off running, she wanted her badly. The desire for the girl was overwhelming as she ran through the woods...

-x-

Asami could feel nails digging into her shoulders as she once again, forced her tongue passed Korra's lips...

-x-

Why was she at a night club anyway? Asami always hated these types of places, and now with her newly acute senses, the place was even more irritable.

-x-

Asami reversed their position, turning and pinning Korra against the wall, and pressed into her body with her own...

There was a rip...

-x-

I'm in Korra's room.. Asami thought, as she vainly dragged her hand and fingers over the dried blood on her lips, cheeks and chin.

Asami's breathing was long and deep, almost like she couldn't breath, she knew she had morphed recently. Something about it was a struggle. What else happened?

-x-

Asami howled again, looking up at the moon, as her body changed into a wolf-like creature.

She was determined to learn to control this power and state of mind.

-x-

Asami snarled with desire as she threw the two half's of a pair of jeans behind her...

Asami shoved her tongue down Korra's throat. Korra moaned and rain her hands through Asami's dark hair...

-x-

"_I need to stop..."_

"_Don't..."_

-x-

Asami licked up the side of Korra's neck, leaving behind a trail of saliva. Korra moved her hands to Asami's shoulders and whimpered, trying her best to hold back a moan...

-x-

Asami was so hungry, so she hid behind some bushes and waited...

Finally, the scent of a deer wafted past her nose...

-x-

Asami roughly kissed down Korra's neck, holding her farther up, and against the wall, as she moaned.

Asami could feel the changes, but she couldn't stop.

-x-

She jumped out if the bush, claws raised, teeth sharp. Event though she was eating, she still wasn't satisfied.

Only one person, could fix that.

-x-

Asami picked Korra up, letting her straddle her hips as she again, pushed up against the wall...

Her teeth. She could feel them sharpening. Though Asami continued to nibble at Korra's neck...

-x-

Asami slid her back down the wall next to where Korra lay. She had gone to far. Just like she was afraid of...

-x-

Something in side Asami just lost all control. She bit down on Korra's neck, just like she would to prey...

NO! STOP!

A voice in side her head screamed. Asami let go of Korra, and she feel to the ground. Asami just looked at the wall in front of her, ignoring the warm liquid that was running down her chin and neck...

-x-

Asami hung her head. Now she remembered.

Why did I do that!

Asami thought, and she buried her face in her hands. Though looked up slowly when she heard an -almost playful- low, growl. Next to her was a pair of wolf eyes glowing in the darkness, starting at her.

**Weird right? Oh well, I like it XD**

**Tell me what you guys think! Review please! If I get four I'll put up another! :D**

**A/N**

**Some Explanations:**

**These are just little bits of what Asami could remember. You're supposed to put together the pieces.**

**At the end, Asami stops eating Korra, she didn't hurt her enough to kill her, but to actually turn her into a werewolf too.**

**(Some how) When Asami was first cursed, she was with Korra. But she ran away to try to control it. She comes back because she misses her so much. Obviously Korra just makes her feel excited -If you know what I mean ;D- and she tries to stop, she even warns Korra. Though Korra doesn't listen, and Asami can't help herself.**

**The "..." at the end of most of the paragraphs means that Asami knows there's more to that little bit of the memory. (And it is or isn't written into the short.)**

_**I put these little explanations up, so if these things aren't obviously implied to you, you could still get a little bit of the story. If you guys have any questions, put them in/as your review.**_

_**Thanks guys.**_


	9. For Beginners

** I have decided that I am going to revamp this collection of Korrasami one shots. I feel that my writing has improved enough to, but overall I'm just not happy anymore with the quality of the shorts when I go back and read them. SO, what I'm going to do is tweak some of the stories I already have up, then put them in a different collection. ('Sapphire and Emerald Tsunami' unless anyone else comes up with a name b/c that name kinda sucks.) Hopefully they will be a little bit better to read and have a lot less mistakes!**

_** To kick things off, I present; For Beginners**_

_ Rain rain go away, come again another day... Or is some other day? _Korra sighed as she laid on her room's wooden floor. She rolled her eyes at her own thought and continued to look out her window. It was storming rather hard, leaving heavy drops on the glass, making it difficult to see clearly out of. Though the only things visible to the Avatar from her angle were the dark clouds in the sky.

Because of the weather, Korra was stuck inside. Not only was she stuck inside with nothing to do, she was stuck with Asami. Korra frowned a bit at the thought. Asami had just moved in a few days ago and already Korra was getting sick of it. Always hanging around Mako, trying to be helpful but only ending up being annoying.

There was a flash of lightning and a deep roll of thunder that made Korra flinch slightly. Who did that chick think she was impressing? Definitely not her. Nope, the Avatar was not impressed with her driving skills or her ability to fight. Not one bit. _Even though she could actually be pretty bad ass when she fights with all her- NO._

Korra bit her lip, trying to push aside her thoughts. She really didn't want to like any bit of the green eyed heiress. Though she didn't know why or why it was so hard. Korra put a lot of her daily effort into finding things about Asami that she didn't like or agree with. Though she usually came up with miniscule to nothing.

_Whatever._ The Avatar thought, running a hand up her cheek and over her eyes, messaging them. No matter what she was doing, Asami _always_ found a way under her skin. Korra let her hand fall to her side, the limb making a dull thud on the worn boards. She let herself sigh as she watched raindrops roll down the glass pane of her window. Korra followed one with her eyes, watching it race against the others, absorbing smaller droplets as it went, and gaining speed each time, leaving behind a tiny trail of water.

Korra pressed her lips into a hard line as the drop hit the window frame and disappeared. _I do not have to pee._ She told herself and closed her eyes. _I do not have to pee._ The Avatar's laziness even surprised herself sometimes. _I do not have to-_ "Darn it." She said aloud and got up. "I guess watching rain for an hour has subtle effects on your bladder." Korra mumbled and headed for the bathroom.

She walked down a few halls out of the many in the temple, effectively finding the nearest bathroom from her own room. Opening the door, Korra walked in, though her jaw fell to the floor. There was Asami, _naked _as she was stepping out of the shower.

"Korra!?" Asami shrieked, turning to cover her body as she tried to look for a towel.

"Oh spirits! I didn't- I'm sorry! I-" Korra slapped a hand over her eyes as she stuttered, her cheeks hot. She tried to find her way back out of the small room as she called out apologies. "I'm so sorry! Ouch!" Korra growled when she hit the door frame, "I should have knocked!" Successfully getting out of the room and closing the door behind herself, she leaned her back against the door and unshielded her eyes.

"It's okay, Korra... " She hear Asami call from behind the wooden door. "Just uh... Knock next time." Asami finished with an embarrassed laugh.

"Will do." Korra called back as she palmed her forehead. Dragging her hand down her face she sighed heavily, but opened her eyes when something warm and wet met her hand. "Oh. No." Korra looked down at her palm with wide eyes. Using the same hand to check, she confirmed her suspicions. Her nose was bleeding. Korra felt more heat creep onto her face. Asami apparently got to her in more ways than one. Korra pinched her nose and went off to look for Pema or a nurse.

This was not at all how she thought life with Asami would be in the beginning.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think! And give me some options for the new collection! Thanks.**


End file.
